


100 Thèmes - 66 • Pièges

by HnK



Series: 100 Thèmes ( FF7 // Liste 1 ) [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Français | French, How Do I Tag, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, mention of Mukki/Cloud bc FF7OG Honeybee's scene are legendary material for this crack ship, not a FF7R fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HnK/pseuds/HnK
Summary: Tout commença lorsqu'li eut l'idée saugrenue de quitter le Wall Market. Une décision qui bouleversa la vie de l'employé du Honeybee-Inn à jamais. Défi d'écriture sur le thème des pièges avec personnage imposé. Mise en lumière de ce PNJ, j'ai nommé le délicieux Mukki ♥ Mise en lumière de ce PNJ à la vie et aux sentiments compliqués.
Series: 100 Thèmes ( FF7 // Liste 1 ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722442





	100 Thèmes - 66 • Pièges

**Author's Note:**

> Mukki est certainement le personnagé qui a inspiré Andrea dans FF7R. Mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué au jeu d'origine ( 1997 ), c'est un PNJ du Honeybee qui donne un string à Cloud, lui fait du gringue et partage une scène avec lui dans une chambre .... pour finir sur un fondu noir. On le retrouve par la suite plusieurs fois dans les villes des différents CD. Pour quelle raison ? Personne ne le sait, mais ça a nourri mon crackship avec Mukki qui a le béguin pour le blondinet et le concerné n'attend rien d'autre de Mukki qu'il lui foute la paix.

**66\. Pièges**

Que lui avait-il pris, lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter le Wall Market ?  
Il se voyait encore fouler les pavés sombres et glacés des ruelles étroites du Secteur 6, malgré les œillades curieuses à son endroit. 

À l'époque, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait prononcé son dernier adieu à son foyer.

Rien ne lui avait plus importé que de suivre l'étrange client qu'il avait accueilli. Un sac de toile usé sur ses épaules dénudées, l'homme venait de choisir une vie plus mouvementée que la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée avec ce blond sulfureux.

Heureusement pour Mukki, les informations circulaient vite dans les Taudis. C'est sans mal qu'il réussit à retracer le parcours du jeune homme, et à le suivre jusqu'à cette adorable et charmante maison, à l'extérieur des Taudis. Mukki avait espéré que le beau Soldat l'aperçoive lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé avec la jeune femme qui – semblait-il – l'avait hébergé. Ravi serait plus exact.

Mais Mukki était un homme tolérant ; il pardonnait déjà les erreurs de jeunesse de son amant. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant sa quête. Il fallait qu'il retrouve les bras ô combien musclés et l'odeur si masculine de son Soldat. Nombreuses furent ses tentatives pour que Cloud …

Ah Cloud ! Quel nom ! Si court. Si puissant !  
Tout comme sa nuit avec cet être merveilleux.

Oh, Cloud !   
Si seulement Mukki pouvait à nouveau te capturer le temps d'une étreinte !

Ce fut plus difficile de le rejoindre, lorsqu'il vit les Turks et la Milice entrer dans les ruines de l'Église. Il les avait observés, et avait pensé en lissant ses moustaches brunes de manière pensive : « _Mukki vivant, personne ne touchera à son bichon._ »

Oui.

Mukki était le seul à pouvoir couvrir son corps d'étreintes mâles, à pouvoir gagner les batailles contre ce Soldat qui avait conquis son coeur. Ah, le manque d'ingéniosité de la jeunesse.

Ce Turk n'avait aucune chance, s'il pensait contenter son Cloud avec si peu d'accessoires. Non. Son Cloud n'était pas ce genre d'homme. C'était un militaire, il n'avait que faire de l'uniforme ! Il n'avait cure des instruments d'une taille aussi ridicule ! Son Cloud était un homme d'une autre trempe.  
Son Cloud ne serait comblé que par Mukki.

Il avait continué son périple, avait esquivé les tonneaux que son Cloud poussait dans les escaliers, avait suivi son parcours dans la Tour. Il avait pris un aller simple vers Costa del Sol. Il avait, avec difficulté gravi le mont Da Chao, avait été témoin de chaque exploit de son Biquet. Il avait souffert de l'indifférence de Cloud et des regards insistants de l'équipée qu'il menait. Il avait même failli être jeté par-dessus bord le prestigieux vaisseau Highwind, lorsque dans un élan de désespoir, il s'était déguisé en Soldat et avait embarqué dans l'avion.

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout de Gaia, sans regret. Sans jamais s'interroger sur les sentiments qui l'avaient guidé aussi loin. Sans jamais chercher à admettre que son comportement de chasseur relevait plus de celui d'une proie. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer l'étrange fascination qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien client. Mais aujourd'hui … Mukki avait été pris d'un doute. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris de quitter le Wall Market.

Perdu dans l'immensité désertique de neige du continent Nord, Mukki peinait à suivre les traces du petit groupe qu'il s'entêtait à suivre depuis bientôt un mois. Le bras levé près de son visage, pour se protéger des rafales cinglantes et glacées de la tempête, l'homme s'arrêta un bref moment pour retrouver les pistes laissées par son Cloud. En vain. La neige les avait rapidement recouvertes. La jeunesse continuait de filer toujours plus loin vers le Nord, laissant le pauvre Mukki derrière elle. Mais Mukki était un homme tolérant ; il pardonnait, encore une fois, les décisions de son amant. Avec difficulté, il avança sa jambe droite, puis sa jambe gauche, en espérant progresser toujours vers la même direction. Les pensées de l'homme se focalisèrent uniquement sur cet effort, et il oublia un moment le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son Soldat.

Avec force et courage, à l'image de son Cloud, Mukki s'encouragea de sa voix puissante :

\- « **Gauche, droite ! Gauche, droite !** »

Il répéta ses paroles longuement, et continua de les répéter durant l'ascension du cratère que son Cloud escaladait. Il voyait sa combinaison violette se perdre au sommet, et revigoré par la vision de celui qu'il aimait, Mukki poursuivit sa quête.

Ce soir, il rejoindrait Cloud, et lui ferait sa déclaration. Il lui avouerait combien le feu qu'il avait fait naître en lui était puissant. Combien il brûlait de faire fondre la glace qui scellait son petit cœur. Mukki n'avait jamais préparé de discours à ce propos, sauf une fois, au chalet. L'envie avait été trop forte, quand il s'était glissé dans les draps chauds qui sentaient encore l'odeur mâle de son Soldat.

L'ascension était difficile, mais le bon Mukki ne désespérait pas. Ses pieds glissèrent de nombreuses fois contre la roche gelée, mais sa prise était suffisamment ferme pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Les heures passèrent, sans que son regard ne quitte la silhouette violette qu'il observait au loin.

Son escalade fut plus reposante, quand les parois rugueuses du cratère laissèrent place à un faux-plat plus accessible. Profitant de ce bref moment de répit, Mukki s'encouragea à nouveau.

\- « **Gauche. Droite. Gau …** »

Un cri surpris traversa ses lèvres gercées quand son pied gauche s'enfonça plus profondément que prévu. Un cri viril troubla le silence de la montagne lorsque Mukki sentit le poids de son corps être attiré vers le bas. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de sa nuque, lorsqu'il comprit avoir découvert l'une des nombreuses crevasses du Cratère.

* * *

L'homme n'était pas vraiment sûr du temps qu'il avait passé ici, après être tombé. Une minute. Deux. Dix ? Plus ? La douleur qui irradiait depuis ses jambes avait cessé celle qui avait saisi ses bras devenait plus diffuse. Celle qui enserrait son cœur était plus vive que jamais.

Les pupilles fatiguées de l'homme s'accrochèrent sur les parois sombres de la cavité qui le retenait loin de son Cloud. Cloud … L'avait-il entendu crier son nom lors de sa chute ?

Le cherchait-il en cet instant, ou poursuivait-il encore cet homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, indifférent au sort qu'il avait fait connaître à son Mukki ?

Entendait-il sa respiration sifflante, que la roche glacée semblait aspirer, comme il avait aspiré les gémissements de son Cloud en cette nuit fatidique ?

Cloud tournerait-il enfin les yeux derrière lui, pour voir que son Mukki ne le suivait plus ?

Ces questions tournèrent en boucle dans la tête de l'homme, coincé dans cette prison de glace, attendant avec confiance le secours de son Soldat. Son Soldat, si beau en prince.

Mukki avait été tout émoustillé de le voir jouer cette pièce, au Gold Saucer. Il se rappelait avoir jeté un bouquet de roses rouges sur la scène pour son beau Chevalier. Viendrait-il à son secours, comme il était venu au secours de l'Ancienne ? Accourait-il, comme il avait accouru pour sauver la brune qui l'observait en secret ? Comme il l'observait en secret lui-même ?

Comprenant que le beau chevalier en armure n'apparaîtrait pas, Mukki soupira sourdement. Que la jeunesse était cruelle. Venir le chercher, le retenir l'espace d'une nuit pour voler son cœur à jamais, laisser ses sentiments grandir et espérer pour ensuite l'abandonner au baiser glacé du cratère ? Encore une fois, une dernière fois, il pardonna le choix qu'avait fait son amant.

L'homme rumina ses pensées longuement, observant son souffle de plus en plus faible teindre de blanc l'espace devant lui, avant de disparaître rapidement. Il disparaissait aussi vite que son Cloud. Et, pour une fois, il essayait de le retenir autant que son Cloud.

En vain : sa respiration se faisait toujours plus fatiguée.

Ce soir, il avait espéré s'essouffler, certes, mais aux côtés de son biquet. Une dernière consolation germa dans l'esprit du blessé. Il s'imagina que ces derniers instants étaient la nuit tant rêvée avec son amant. Une poétique représentation de la dernière étreinte tant espérée, dans la glace qui l'avait piégée comme le cœur froid du Soldat l'avait fait, il y a de ça un mois.

Fermant sans peine ses paupières, Mukki sourit : « **Oh, Cloud … Que ...** »

Que lui avait-il pris, lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter le Wall Market ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, j'espère que vous en avez apprécié la lecture c:   
> Tout retour, positif ou négatif, est la bienvenue.


End file.
